


untitled

by ParadeOfFools



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadeOfFools/pseuds/ParadeOfFools





	untitled

"Hey, Dave?"

"Yeah, baby?"

There was a pause before Kurt shook his head. "Never mind, it's stupid," he mumbled.

"No, I doubt that," Dave said. "What is it?" he asked, running his fingertips through Kurt's dirty blonde hair.

"No, it is stupid," Kurt insisted, turning his head into the crook of Dave's neck, trying to hide his face from his boyfriend.

Dave smiled, moving his hand to Kurt's back, rubbing it softly. "C'mon, baby, you know that you want to tell me what's on your mind."

Kurt drew his bottom lip in between his teeth. "Promise me you won't laugh?"

"Promise."

"What would you do if we broke up?" he asked, his fingers tracing invisible shapes onto Dave's smooth chest.

"I'd write really sad songs that would make The Cure jealous." Dave said, laughing slightly.

Kurt smiled, giggling a bit. "Really?"

"Indeed. Why do you ask? Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No way."

"Good."

"What would you do if I died?"

Dave looked down, tilting Kurt's face up towards him. He leaned in, covering Kurt's lips with his own, kissing him softly. "I'd die, too."


End file.
